1. Field of the Present Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for printing quasi random numbers on cylindrical objects and has been devised particularly though not solely for printing random number tables for games of change onto cylindrical objects such as drink cans.
2. Background Art
Drink cans and other cylindrical objects such as paper cups, cardboard tubes, etc. are commonly printed with multiple colour graphics on cylindrical container decorating presses. With printing of this type it has hitherto proven impossible to print quasi random number tables of the type used in games of chance and utilized for promotional purposes onto the surface of the can or other cylindrical object. Various ways of printing random numbers onto cans have hitherto been imcompatible with the cylindrical container decorating press and random numbers have had to be printed onto the can in a separate printing operation which is of course time consuming and expensive. To overcome this problem I have devised a way of utilizing a belt type apparatus for printing quasi random number tables.